


No Gentleman

by Magnetism_bind



Series: Slumming [2]
Category: Copper
Genre: Biting, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Undressing, Unladylike behavior, sex in the sitting room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corky proves he's no gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to 'Slumming'.

It was another gala hosted by Elizabeth, but this one had even less reason for him to be there. Nobody was going to steal the money, but the captain had ordered him to attend, so he had. It didn’t do any good. He didn’t belong with these people and he didn’t want to. 

Corky studied the clock, trying not to watch the couples whirling around him. Elizabeth was dancing with Julius Sanderson, some gentleman who was too good to even look down at his nose at Corky. This time she hadn’t even bothered to try to get him to dance. Why should she? She knew she could show up later and he’d take her in, give her just what she wanted.

He stretched his leg, marveling still at the difference only a few weeks made. He still had a small limp, but already it felt much stronger.

Sanderson had drawn Elizabeth off to one side, speaking to her in a low tone. “Mrs. Haverford, this evening was delightful.” 

“I’m so glad.” 

Corky kept his eye on the clock. It wasn’t his fault he could hear every word, or help noticing the way the gentleman kissed her hand, his mouth lingering on her skin. 

He didn’t want to watch this. 

* * * 

After the guests departed, Elizabeth turned to him. “Well, detective, how did we fare?”

He slammed the money-box down on the desk.

“You didn’t need a security detail. You wanted me to see your fancy new suitor so I’d be jealous.” He pulled her closer, twisting her wrist. “What would he think if he knew you’d been in my bed less than a week ago?”

“You’re hurting me.” Elizabeth pulled away and he gripped tighter.

“I’m no gentleman, remember.” Corky reached down to squeeze her breast. “You like that. You like it when I’m rough with you.” He remembered the way she’d felt the last time when he’d handled her a little harder than usual, the way her body had responded.

“I like it when you remember I’m not made of fine china.” Elizabeth told him. 

Corky pulled her dress down just enough to rub his thumb over her nipple. He leaned down to kiss it roughly, leaving her skin reddened from his mouth. 

“Suppose I was to bed you right here.” They were standing in the middle of her sitting room.

“I should think you wouldn’t have the gall.” Elizabeth replied calmly. There was a challenge in her eyes, and Corky had been never been able to resist a challenge. Reaching down to cup her backside through her skirts, he pulled her over toward the settee. 

Corky had one hand down the front of her dress as he kissed her neck. Elizabeth knelt over him, letting his mouth reach her breasts. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Corky laved at her nipple, nipping at it with his teeth. “Here?”

“You’re all talk, detective.” Elizabeth tugged at his hair, pulling his head back. “You’re too afraid to bruise me.”

“Oh,” Corky leaned back, gazing up at her. “You think I’m afraid.”

“To a certain extent, yes.” 

“Then let me prove you wrong.” Corky flipped them so he was straddling her. “Undo my trousers.”

“Why, detective, giving me orders.” Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at him and it went straight to his cock.

Corky nudged his crotch against hers. “Go on.”

She smiled, but she did it, unbuttoning his trousers and drawing out his cock. 

“Lift up your dress.” 

“Why?”

“Why?” He blinked at her. “So that…”

“Every time we’ve been together, you act as though you’re afraid to touch me until I’m naked.” She gazed up at him. “What are you afraid of?”

Corky swallowed. How could he say he didn’t want to touch her fine clothes for fear of ruining them. That under his bravado, he knew he wasn’t good enough to touch her, and soon she’d tired of this, of him. 

“Or are you afraid you won’t know how to find what you’re looking for without help?” 

At that, he chuckled. “Don’t be daft.”

“Oh? Have you undressed a woman before then?” 

“Plenty of times.”

“Really.”

“All right. I’ll prove it to you.” He knelt there on the floor between her legs. Raising her skirt, he pushed layer after layer of petticoats aside, until finally, losing patience, he ripped the last one. Elizabeth laughed, and he looked at her quickly. She wasn’t mad, so he kept going.

Finding the slit in her drawers at last, Corky pulled it open so that he could look at her. He pressed his mouth against her, licking at her until she moaned under the onslaught. 

“Bet he never did that to you,” Corky murmured, kissing her there, making her quiver. He was good with his tongue, at least he’d been told that. 

Elizabeth shuddered, her fingers in his hair. “You,”

He worked at her, teasing her nub until he knew she was close, panting, right on the edge, and he pushed his tongue right inside her, making her cry out.

This at least, he was good at. 

“Kevin.” She breathed, shuddering again. “Oh, Kevin.”

Corky raised his head. “I like it when you say my name.” 

“You mean to say you don’t want me to call you Corky?” 

Her cheeks were flushed; he’d put that color there. Corky reached up to cup her cheek. “You can call me what you like.” 

“I quite like calling you detective.”

"Well then," He settled between her thighs, rubbing the tip of his cock against her. “Do you want me to fuck you, Mrs. Haverford?”

“You know I do.” 

“Then ask for it.” He pressed against her, teasing her. 

“Please fuck me, Detective Corcoran.” 

“You do ask so very nicely.” Corky leaned down to kiss her as he thrust into her. Christ, he’d never get used to this. She felt like heaven, if he could imagine such a place.

Elizabeth kissed him hungrily, pulling at his shirt until she’d gotten it open. Her mouth on his nipple, _Jesus_. Corky groaned as her tongue ran over it. 

“You’re gonna make me come.” He managed to get the words out.

“That’s my intention.” 

“Well, maybe I’m not ready to yet.” Corky pulled out, enjoying the soft sound of disappointment she made as he did. 

“What’re you waiting for?” Elizabeth asked.

“I like the look of you like this.” It was a fine sight, a lady like her, legs spread wide open for him, lips hungry. The look in her eyes made his cock stiffer than ever. 

“Come on then,” He murmured, turning her over to kneel against the back of the settee on her knees, entering her from behind. Elizabeth had one hand reached back to pull his head down so she could turn and kiss it.

Corky devoured her mouth as he fucked her. Each thrust a reminder of who he was, what he was, what he wasn't.

He reached down between her legs, making her gasp.

"Would you rather come with my cock in you, or my tongue? Touching you?" He leaned in, "I could fuck you raw, leave you desperate for more, so desperate you'd be thinking of it in church on Sunday afternoons, in the middle of tea time, you’d want it, more than you wanted absolution.”

Elizabeth gasped again, and he kissed her throat, savoring her scent. 

She came, shuddering wetly against his fingers, his cock buried inside her. Corky kept moving until his balls tightened and he grazed her throat with his teeth as he spent himself.

He could feel the sweat drying on the back of his neck as he withdrew from her. Would she dismiss him from the house? He started doing up his trousers. Best he left before she had him thrown out. What the devil had possessed him to act like that with her?

Elizabeth settled herself on the settee once more. "You certainly have a high opinion on of your cock." Apart from the flush in her cheeks, he’d never have guessed what just happened.

"You like it quite a bit yourself.” Corky retorted, buttoning his shirt.

“I like a man who’s not afraid to pursue what he wants.” Elizabeth hesitated. “I mean.”

“I know what you mean.” Corky leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek. She didn’t need to explain she hadn’t meant her husband just then. No one would ever think she’d condone such behavior.

Her hand clasped his, holding it. “Stay the night.”

Corky stared at her in surprise. “Won’t your servants talk?”

“My maid has the night off, and my butler is the soul of discretion.” She kissed his knuckles, her lips warm against his skin. “Say you’ll stay, Kevin.”

“If you want me to.” 

“You know I do.” She stood, leaning in to kiss him. “I think I’ll prepare a bath. And you can take a little time to recover.”

Her smile as she left the room was positively wicked.

Corky went over to the sideboard and poured himself a stiff whiskey. He took a deep breath and let it out. She must have been pleased enough, he guessed, to ask him to stay. He took a sip of whiskey and smiled to himself.


End file.
